


Only

by cheekining



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekining/pseuds/cheekining
Summary: Bitter or sweet? Which one is it? The decision you made has torn your beloved one into pieces.





	Only

Where were you when he needed you the most?

The shocking revelation that Lif is Alfonse shook you to the core and yet Alfonse himself was calmer than you. In those brief moments when you exchanged blows with Lif something felt odd and familiar but it your mind had not registered what your heart was whispering. Like remembering an old lullaby, your eyes were in tears and you started to ponder about the future and past.

Lif almost felt like caressing your face at how close you were.  
There was warmth and color in your face.

There was life but the reality is …

“Ah…” Lif murmured. 

Pain is pain just because there's no more future for Lif doesn't mean Alfonse is not hurting. Both are suffering.  
Realizing how futile the future is what breaks Alfonse’s heart. The responsibilities of the sole prince of Askr weights on him and also the will and trust he had on himself to save his world. 

How much more does Lif have to sacrifice for a future that is unstable and yet the only choice he had? How long will 'Alfonse' live before he becomes  
'Lif'? 

“Is there really no other choice?” You stared at your hands and the legendary weapon by your side.

What if you had failed ,again, as a tactician, a Summoner and Alfonse's confidant?  
There is no one but yourself to blame for your shortcomings and you wondered if you were even worth anything anymore.

Tons of books says feelings are the one that make us suffer and yet it is what defines you. How should you handle the fact that Lif's world is the proof of your inept.

The past and future met so how will it affect the decisions you have to make for everyone?  
Leaving everything; morals, property, and the color of his blood, just what else does one have to give up for a chance  
to change the current problem? 

Is there a way to save it?  
Can you have two peaceful world or should there be only one? Alfonse or Lif?  
The future or present?

You wanted to comfort Lif so bad and give back the light in his eyes but you also did not want Alfonse to lose the remaining life in his eyes. Alfonse’s hands were still warm, his smile still existed and were not hidden. 

Alfonse....  
Lif....

"His world or this world? What choice would you take when you can only have one?" Someone asked, someone familiar…

You then decided to pull him to the side, 

"I Love you and I'm sorry to have failed you"  
You gave him a kiss but you don't even know if it was bitter or sweet.

The future or present? 

He stared at you, 

"Kiran.. "

Where were you? The earth and the sky seem to always have a crude sense of humor. Was this what you call defying gravity? 

“This is a funny place to be…” You said as your eyes met with his. 

Three steps forward?

or

Three steps backward?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hie it’s my first work and I just vomited this out. 
> 
> “LIFE AND DEATH MUST BALANCE IN THE END~!  
> THROW AWAY THE WORLD THAT YOU DO NOT NEED~!”
> 
> So which one do you guys need the most? Alfonse cutey or Daddy Lif?


End file.
